O Trote
by Elfah
Summary: Shunsui, Ukitake e uma ligação enganada. Fanfic totalmente baseado no Trote da Telerj. Alta quantidade de palavrões. NONYAOI


**O Trote**

**N/A: Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo (e à Sony, Sega, Playstation, Bandai...)**

O telefone tocou, interrompendo a conversa dos capitães.

_ Mochi-mochi... Oh, não, não... Aqui é do escritório do Shunsui Taichou. Foi engano. - a tenente Nanao atendeu, mais emburrada que o de costume.

Aquela já era a sexta vez no dia. Procuravam pela Central de Comunicação do Gotei 13, uma subdivisão do Instituto de Tecnologia, que cuidava da telefonia, por assim dizer. Eram os responsáveis por aqueles aparelhos capazes de detectar Hollows quando um shinigami estivesse no mundo real e permitir sua comunicação com a Soul Society e agora (só agora) estavam implantando linhas na Seireitei inteira.

Mas, ao que parece nada estava dando muito certo.

Na terceira ligação enganada, Nanao já havia mandado um mensageiro para saber o que estava havendo. Logo ele voltou com resposta, dizendo que eles estavam fazendo uma manutenção, por isso algumas linhas estavam caindo no lugar errado, desculpe o inconveniente, e que só não era para, por tudo que há de mais sagrado, contar para Mayuri Taichou o que estava acontecendo.

Shunsui concordou e Ukitake, que estava ali com o outro capitão, já ficou sabendo.

Mas aquilo não deixava de ser irritante! Toda hora, quando Ukitake abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, era interrompidos pelo som estridente do telefone de disco. E sempre a mesma perguntinha "Mochi-mochi, é da Central de Comunicação?".

_ Ai! Que coisa irritante! - exclamou Nanao-chan no auge do ódio supremo.

Shunsui riu.

_ Calma, Nanao-chan, não se enerve... Você é doce demais para isso! - e bebeu um gole de sakê. - Nem o Ukitake que toda hora é interrompido está nervoso.

_ É porque não é o senhor que tem que ficar respondendo toda vez a mesma coisa.

_ E na verdade, eu já estou ficando nervoso com isso sim. - afirmou Ukitake.

Shunsui estão resolveu o que fazer.

_ Are... da próxima vez que tocar eu atendo, então.

E não custou muito até isso acontecer.

_ Mochi-mochi. - ele atendeu depressa.

Ukitake apenas observava.

_ Mochi-mochi. É da Central de Comunicação? - do outro lado da linha, era Mayuri quem perguntava.

_ Oh, é sim.- Shunsui concordou apenas sendo agradável.

_ Aqui é o Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Ao saber quem era sua vítima, o capitão do 8ª esquadrão sorriu.

_ Vou passar o número do telefone...

_ Ãhm.

_ é 221...

Enquanto isso Ukitake e Nanao conversavam sobre o que estava acontecendo no Seireitei, com relação aos Bounts, e especialmente o que o capitão e ele estavam tentando fazer.

_ Peraí.. vô anotar aqui tá ? - pediu Shunsui.

Não ia anotar coisa nenhuma. Ia era ligar o viva voz para os outros escutarem e morrerem de rir.

_ Então é isso que pretendem? - Nanao perguntou a Ukitake.

_ Bem, a rigor, seria isso.

Ai! Eles não ficavam quietos. Shunsui deu uma assoviada, tentando chamar atenção.

_ Só um minutinho. - pediu a Mayuri.

Ukitake virou-se para ele, sem entender o que o outro capitão estava fazendo. Sem emitir som, apenas mexendo os lábios ele falou algo assim "É Mayuri. Ele pensa que é da Central de Comunicação".

Ukitake apenas balançou a cabeça.

_ Sacana você, né? - perguntou sem acreditar que o amigo ainda se prestava a esse tipo galhofa.

Mas Shunsui nem se importou. Voltou a falar com o capitão do 12º esquadrão.

_ 221...?

_ 2328.

_ 2328.

_ O que tá acontecendo é que o telefone está sem receber chamada nenhuma desde de manhã. Eu estou num projeto importante, seus estúpidos! Não posso ir aí na Central de Comunicação nem por um minuto. Ouviu bem?

_ Sei.

Nossa, mas como aquele sujeito era irritante! Mal tinha falado e já vinha xingando. Afastou o ouvido do telefone, enquanto Kurotsuchi ainda reclamava e falava da experiência que não podia se afastar, pois esta acompanhando a evolução, e aqueles desgraçados da central lhe faziam perder tempo, e era bom que resolvessem logo, já que amanhã não teria mais ninguém...

_ Que estranho. - ele voltou a falar.

_ Ahn? - Mayuri perguntou, interrompendo seu discurso.

_ Você tem uma voz estranha, pô. Você é viado?

Ukitake não podia acreditar. Shunsui Kyouraku estava mesmo passando trote em Mayuri? Nanao também estava impressionada com a falta de senso de seu superior.

_ Eu perguntei se você é meio viado. - Shunsui repetiu, para os dois companheiros.

_ Olha aqui! Viado é a tua mãe, ô seu merda!

Ukitake pegou um papel e escreveu: "Só você mesmo, viu?". Nanao escreveu logo abaixo: "Pare com isso!" E Shunsui escreveu também, no papel próximo ao telefone: "XD"

_ Oh, coitada da minha mãe! Ela não tem culpa da sua voz fina!

_ Vai se fuder! Vai tomar no cu! É da Central de Comunicação mesmo? Que que você tá pensando, ô palhaço!

_ Mas é claro! - Shunsui afirmou, numa prova de que o cinismo alcançava níveis inimagináveis.

_ Não tá parecendo... - Mayuri desconfiou.

_ Ô, além de viado é burro e não sabe qual número discou agora?

_ Seu filho da puta! Quero falar com seu superior agora mesmo! Você vai ser deserdado, pode esperar!

Shunsui prendeu para não rir. A esta altura Ukitake também tentava ficar quieto de todas formas. Balançou o telefone, oferecendo-o ao capitão do 13º esquadrão e ele tentava negar a todo custo . Shunsui pedia e pedia, sem fazer som, e Ukitake falava não, não, e não. Nem se dava ao trabalho de pedir para Nanao, por ela simplesmente estava de braços cruzados e pronta a espancá-lo caso ele não parasse com aquela infantilidade.

_ Ô, chama o chefe aí, porra! - os três ouviram do viva voz.

Shunsui ofereceu de novo. "Em nome da nossa amizade" ele falou apenas com os lábios. Ukitake suspirou derrotado. Quando é que tinha decido ser amigo de Shunsui? Estava bêbado quando aceitou aquela amizade, lógico.

_ Peraí, então, viado!

Ukitake concordou.

_ Aqui é o chefe! - falou então o de cabelos brancos.

_ Qual seu nome?

_ Meu nome é Chefe. Sou o Chefe, o Gerente. O Poderoso Chefão, sacou, meu filho?

Nanao não acreditava! Até ele. Escreveu num papel: "Termine logo com isso!". Mas Ukitake nem deu trela.

_ Olha aqui! Tem um palhaço, um palhaço, que atendeu aí. Eu vim reclamar do meu telefone e esse diabo me fala que tenho voz fina e sou viado?

_ Hn.

_ Que porra é essa? Quem tá falando aqui é um capitão, ouviu bem? O Capitão Mayuri!

Então o rosto de Ukitake tomou a forma da entidade do mal que nós conhecemos por trollface. E Shunsui conhecia bem aquele rosto. Uma vez provocado o demônio não tinha mais saídas. Juushirou podia ser gentil, mas era só dar um estímulo que ele provava ser um grande filho da puta.

_ Olha só. Primeiramente, grandes merda ser capETão. E segundamente, todo capEtão é viado mesmo.

_ Seu filho da puta!

_ Olha... biba mau educada!

Ukitake se controlou para não rir, querendo passar o telefone de volta para o Shunsui que a essa altura já usava a manga do haori para se controlar.

_ Você é um merda! Vou cortar sua língua e arrancar seus olhos!

_ Ai, Paola Bracho!

_ Seu palhaço! Palhaço! Vai se arrepender da sua existência.

E Mayuri desligou.

As duas "crianças" morriam de rir.

_ Seus idiotas! - Nanao começou a bater neles com o grande livro que levava embaixo do braço ( e que servia para isso mesmo) - Agora quero só ver se ele for até a Central!

Mas ele estava no meio de uma experiência, não é? E depois que terminasse de trabalhar? Deram um tempinho. Uma hora. Resolveram ligar para falar toda a verdade a Mayuri, evitando que inocentes sofressem pelas suas tramoias.

_ Mochi-mochi.

_ Capitão Mayuri?

_ Eu.

Estava sendo cordial, o Senhor Ukitake.

_ Bom dia.

_ Bom dia.

_ É da Central de Comunicação e eu gostaria de saber se tá tudo certo. O telefone voltou a receber chamadas pelo visto.

_ Sim, sim. Parece que sim. - ele disse suspirando. - A vida de vocês é tão inferior que não vale nem a pena me afastar da minha experiência e perder todo o material.

Nanao-chan já repreendia Shunsui, falando que ele tinha era que se espelhar no Senhor Ukitake e ver se apreendia uma coisa de bom com ele. Ser mais sério, é isso.

_ Agora, me parece que recebi uma reclamação sobre o senhor.

_ De mim? A respeito de que?

_ Houve um certo desentendimento não é?

_ Sim, eu liguei mais cedo, acho que caiu errado.

_ Uh-hum.

Ser como o sério Senhor Ukitake.

_ E daí alguém que não posso admitir ser da Central de Comunicação virou pra mim e "Você tem voz fina, você é viado?"

_ Como é?

_ Você tem voz fina, você é viado?

_ Ora! Se eu sou viado? Eu nem tenho voz fina!

_ Não, seu imbecil. Ele perguntou isso pra mim!

_ Ah bom. Assim sim. Pra você pode.

_ É difícil para seu cérebro lobotomizado entender? Não foi da Central de Comunicação, é evidente, não é?

_ Bom... infelizmente... o senhor tinha razão. Era da Central mesmo e o senhor tem uma vozinha que parece muito gay.

Senhor Ukitake das trollagens, isso sim!

Shunsui tornou a rir, se aguentando para não ir ao banheiro despejar todo o sakê tão caro.

_ Seu viado! Vai tomar no seu cu! Seu filho da puta! Vai pra casa do caralho! Vou usar minha Baikai e acabar com essa merda!

_ Calma! Calma, viado!

_ Seu maldito!

_ Vou cortar o telefone, eihn!

Mas Mayuri já tinha desligado. Ligou novamente.

_ Ô Capetão Mayuri.

_ Quem tá falando?

_ Aqui é a sua mãe. Você fala grosso e não te importuno mais!

_ Só mais dez segundos, otário, tô rastreando seu telefone.

_ Hahahaha. Mas que escrotooo! Que ridículooo! Fica de bobeira não, eihn.

_ É pois é... e você é um rapaz simpático... agradável... no entanto perde seu tempo com bobagem né?

_ Ah, Morre Diabo.

E desligou, quase dando dez segundos. Virou-se para os dois observadores. E ajeitou o cabelo com cara de inocente. Shunsui balançou a cabeça, impressionado. Realmente, seu amigo poderia ser o diabo em pessoa, com as armas certas na mão. Foi buscar o notebook. Se no telefone já era assim, quem dirá na internet? Acessou o facebook, escolhendo a próxima vítima: Kuchiki Byakuya.

N/A: Trote não é meu. É completamente "plagiado" do Trote da Telerj, do Luiz Pareto. Alguns elementos a mais são as frases do Hermes e Renato e da Paola Bracho.


End file.
